Proverb Of The Fall and Rise Of Hope
by MJS77
Summary: It's about the fall the Old Republic and the rise of the Empire. The story steadily gets darker.
1. Default Chapter

Proverbs Of The Fall and Rise Of Hope  
By Shehas Kenobi  
  
Jedi Knight Shehas Kenobi has gone to Naboo to keep the peace while the young queen, Queen Amidala, gives birth to her two unborn Jedi children. Obi-Wan has escorted the young queen to Alderaan to keep her save from the Emperor's evil hands. Unknown to Obi-Wan and Shehas, they were expecting, too. Both set of twins were to bring a strong new type of Jedi to the galaxy.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was assign to hide the Skywalker twins as soon as they were born. He really didn't want to leave his wife. But...he had no choice. He couldn't go against the Jedi Council and he knew that his wife had to go to Naboo to keep the peace.  
  
The Jedi Council was still worried about an unknown Sith Lord master trying to take over the planet Naboo. The Council had received a holcrom cube from a mysterious messager and the message was from a black robed man saying that he would kill Queen Amidala & her unborn children and was planning to take over Naboo & the rest of the galaxy.  
  
It was a touching scene when the young couple said their goodbyes.  
  
"It won't be long until we're back together once again." Obi-Wan touched Shehas's cheek.  
  
"I know." Shehas really didn't believe it 100%, but she stood strong and didn't let it show on her face.  
  
The young couple passionly kissed one last time. Amidala turned her head. She really missed her husband, Anakin Skywalker. Why did this have to happen? She has hoped that their love would have been strong enough to prevent Anakin from going to the dark side.  
  
What Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't know was that he was leaving a pregnant wife behind. Shehas didn't know it yet, herself. They were both too busy trying to protect Queen Amidala, her unborn children, and Naboo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shehas Kenobi received her last minute details for the assignment from Master Jedi Yoda.  
  
"You' must keep peace on Naboo and beware of any changes in the Force, you must." Yoda said in his puzzling way.  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda."  
  
Yoda cocked his head ever so slightly. He felt a very small ripple in the Force. Could it be that Obi-Wan and Shehas were going to be parents...so soon. Hard to see into the future it was.  
  
As Shehas board her transport to Naboo, she was very thankful that Jar Jar Binks would be one of the people greeting her when she arrived on Naboo. She felt very tired and decided to go to her sleeping chamber before evening meal was served to take a short nap.  
  
"Would you like for me to come by your chamber to announce the evening meal, Jedi Kenobi?" A bright silver protocol droid inquired.  
  
"Yes." Shehas replied before she turned away.  
  
Shehas didn't know why she was getting tired more often. Her assignments were not a big of strain on her strength. She really didn't have time to be tired. She had a whole planet to protect. She covered up a yawn with the back of her right hand. Maybe she wasn't getting enough sleep, because she was constantly worrying about Queen Amidala and her unborn children. She didn't mind it, but it seem like a full time job and she didn't want to mess up.  
  
When Shehas set down her pack and medpac on the chair next to the sleepcot. Her eyelids were already halfway closed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the outward appearances Amidala and Obi-Wan looked a married couple expecting their first child. But...this was a lie and if someone made this false assumption. They were not going to correct them. This was the safest disguise that Obi-Wan Kenobi could think of on the spur-of-the-moment. They both got on a large cruiseliner starship. The govern body of Naboo had sent an unknown servant to buy the tickets to one of the suites on this particular cruise. It was the kind of room that a midclass couple could afford.  
  
Obi-Wan brought his and Amidala's luggage inside the suite and set them on soft low slunge royal blue couch. "Which one do you want?" He was going to let her have her choice of rooms. Amidala had been through a lot. She had just lost her husband to the dark side and the Jedi Council had decided to hide her children from Anakin and her.  
  
What the Council didn't know...wouldn't hurt them. Obi-Wan decided to leave one child behind with her. He hoped that his plan would work. He would use the Force to help calm down the youngest of the unborn children. He would take the son and hide him at his brother's, Owen, house.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi gave Amidala a reassuring smile, but this didn't seem to cheer her up.  
  
"Not everything is as it seems to be." Obi-Wan repeated one of his Master's sayings.  
  
"I think I'll take the one on the right." Amidala headed towards the door.  
  
Obi-Wan picked up Amidala's flowery luggage and followed her to her choosen room. "Don't worry about unpacking. I'll do that when you wake up from your nap." He placed her luggage at the end of the Queen-size bed.  
  
Amidala just nodded her head and laid down on the nearest side to refresher room.  
  
Obi-Wan left the room to go upack his luggage in his room. He was seriously missing his wife; maybe he should take advantage of this free time to get some rest and dream about his wife.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Upon landing on Naboo, Shehas's constant companion was the ever lovable Jar Jar Binks.  
  
"Wesa love it when you come to visit. Isa hopin' you can stay much--much longer than last time." Jar Jar Binks's head bobbed when he walked along side Shehas.  
  
Shehas Kenobi smiled. She remember how her husband met Jar Jar...  
  
  
~~Jar Jar pushed forward, amphibious feet flopping, ears flopping, long limbs looking as if they might take him in almost any direction. "Yous save me again, hey?" he asked Qui-Gon rhetorically.~~  
  
Obi-Wan stared. "What's this?"  
  
"A Gungan. One of the locals. His name's Jar Jar Binks."  
  
  
And from then on, Jar Jar has been apart of any event that happens on Naboo. "Has everything been put into motion for everything to run smoothly in Naboo, Jar Jar?" Shehas folded her arms inside her Jedi robe and slowed down her pace.  
  
"Yesan, Jedi Shehas." He gave a smile that was uniquely his.  
  
As they both slowly walked towards the Palace, Shehas Kenobi lost herself in thought. There were a lot of 'what ifs...'. What if Anakin Skywalker never went over to the dark side? What if the Jedi Council never would have made such a big deal of a little boy missing his mother and just tried to help comfort him for just this once? What if...what if.... Hopefully, all this will be over and done, before she could say, "May the Force be with you." She smiled at that thought; she was always the hopeful one in any crowd.  
  
Any case, Shehas was glad that Jar Jar's chattering help dstract her from most of her worries.  
  
They came to the South wing on the second floor which was to be her home for a few days and at the most a few months. On each side, there were four doors. She was shock about anyone needing eight rooms do anything in, but she smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Are yous okeday?" Jar Jar stopped and had a look of concern all over his face.  
  
Shehas placed a hand on Jar Jar's shoulder and patted lightly. "I'm okay, Jar Jar. I'm just worried about Queen Amidala, Obi-Wan, and Amidala & Anakin's unborn children. It should pass." Both Shehas and Jar Jar walked through the door into a small cozy sitting room. "Let's sit back, relax, and catch up on old times."  
  
This made Jar Jar happy and excited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~Dream~~"Come on push." An elderly looking gentlemen in a doctor's uniform was telling a pregnant woman. For the life of Obi-Wan, he couldn't see the face of the woman. Did it mean that Queen Amidala would give birth to healthy twins. The woman was very calm unlike what he was told. He was told that they go through extreme pain to give birth to their unborn children and there was always screaming involved. It seem like hour, before the first baby came. The new Jedi infant squawled out he's outrage of being taken away from his nice warm dark comfortable place. Obi-Wan smiled in his sleep as well as in his dream. It didn't take long, before the second infant came into the world squawling, also.~~  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi woke up in a cold sweat. Did this dream mean that there was no possible way to let Queen Amidala keep at least one of her children.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bosses hasa plenty of trouble with Darquidianses, but not like de trouble the first time with the Trade Federation or first time yous were here to help with thes fight with the Darquidianses."  
  
Jar Jar Binks looked like he could go in different directions at the same time.  
  
For the first time, Shehas felt a slight ripple in the Force. It wasn't from the dark side; it felt like children laughing. And...for the first time, Shehas started speculating that Obi-Wan and her were expecting their first child. If she was right, she didn't want it to be known until she had time to tell Obi-Wan about it.  
  
One of Amidala's faithful servant brought Shehas and Jar Jar a plater filled with Roast Rib Ger, Garniper, & Banpayums berries. Another servant had brought them a pitcher fill with Sweet Nipper Blueberry milk. The meal tasted wonderful.  
  
"I didn't really know I was this hungry." A bit of Ger juice dribbled down her chin. She picked up a linen napkin and dabbed off the excess of the Ger juice. The meat wasn't dry, but very juicy.  
  
The meat, fruits, and vegetables were enough to fill even Jar Jar Binks's stomach.  
  
Shehas Kenobi acted as hostess by pouring both Jar Jar and herself a tall glass of Sweet Nipper Blueberry milk each. "I've always loved the taste of blueberries." Jar Jar Binks thoroughly agree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time Obi-Wan Kenobi dressed in a fresh tunic & pants. Queen Amidala was casually dressed to keep up with the disguise. "Are you ready to dine in the state diningroom?" He slowly shut his bedroom door.  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan, my dear friend."  
  
Amidala was more relax and had a nice glow of motherhood surrounding her face. Only her closes friends could see that she was really missing her husband, Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi gave a slight nod and smile. "I know--I miss him, too. Let's go and eat," he tucked her right arm with his and headed otu the door towards the dining room.  
  
  
"Would ma'am love the Loin Blade Popper smothered with a thick Plum Lemple sauce, on the side Peanut Swisskelumber, and for dessert Cranblueya?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Queen Amidala place a thin delicate linen napkin on her lap.  
  
"I'll have the same. And we'll have the sparkle berry juice." Obi-Wan handed both the menus to the waiter.  
  
The sweet music flowed in the air towards their little table. The music wsa played by the starships's very own orchestra with the band leader by the name of John Williams. It reminded Amidala of a private place that had a secret waterfall and only she knew where it was located at. The waterfall was surrounded by banarama trees. It reminded Obi-Wan of the fountain room at the Jedi Temple. It was his favorite room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We can go over what is going to happen while I'm here." Shehas stifled a yawn. "Only you and I should know the full plan." She shook her head and smiled. How was Jar Jar Binks suppose to keep that kind of secret.  
  
"I'm just too tired to go over anything tonight." Shehas led Jar Jar towards the door. "I'll see you, after breakfast and not before...please."  
  
Jar Jar Binks smile and gave a little laugh. "Nosa, problem, Jedi Kenobi." Surprisely, he went across the hall and opened the door.  
  
Amazing, Shehas Kenobi should realize that the govern body of Naboo would put them both on the same wing. She shut the door to her set of suites. She stifled another yawn.  
  
"Why am i always tired?" Shehas walked through her bedroom doorway. Looking at the bright lime green clock, it show it was nine standard time at night. "Well...at least I'll get to catch up my on sleep."  
  
Slipping into her nightclothes, Shehas laid down on her airfeather mattress and gooseburs feather pillow. She tried to go into a Jedi sleep, but....  
  
~~Dream~~Shehas Kenobi was holding her newborn son and daughter. She couldn't believe that Obi-Wan and her were finally parents. She tried to look for her husband. Still in sleep, she said out loud..."Obi-Wan, were are you? See...we have a son and a daughter."~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. He thought he heard Shehas's voice asking him where he was and that he was a father of a son and a daughter. He couldn't be sure it was Shehas's voice and not Anakin Skywalker's or even the Emperor's voice trying to trick him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~Still In Dream~~They both had a lot of their father in them, but she could see a little bit of herself in them, also.~~  
  
The bright morning sun shown through the thick planes of glass and made Shehas's skin tone a nice golden color. Shehas blinked several times, before she shaded her eyes from the bright penetrating sun.  
  
"Hmmmmm," Shehas got up slowly with a nauseating feel to her stomach. "Oooooh."  
  
Shehas rushed into the refresher room. Minutes later, she walked out into the sitting room refreshed from a cool splash of water from the sink in the refresher.  
  
A plate filled with blueberry pastries and Peargoosengoes. There next to it was a thin blue pitcher from Aurea filled with Sweet Nipper Blueberry milk. There was also a cream boat filled with heavy honey cream to pour over her Peargoosengoes. This would have been a nice breakfast, if not for the morning sickness Shehas started suffering this morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder what Obi-Wan and Queen Amidala are doing at this moment?" Shehas had opened a window to let the Roselets smell come through and calm her nerves. She wanted to prepare for the first official meeting with the govern body of Naboo and the Gungans were having. She patted her unnoticed pregnant stomach. "Now...now, you two are going to have to let mother work today." This made her feel much better knowing that Obi-Wan and she were going to be parents. If only Obi-Wan would listen to her call, she thought she had sent a message through her dreams last night. She might have been mistaken.  
  
  
Obi-Wan woke up early and was doing his morning ritual of mediating and calming exercises. Queen Amidala had a rough day yesterday, so he decided to let her sleep in this morning. They could have brunch in the sitting room and formulate a full plan then. This would be the time he would tell Amidala that she would keep her youngest child. While he would take the son to Tatooine, where he, Obi-Wan, would prepare him for the time of the boy's Jedi training. Yoda had foreseen that the Son of Skywalker would conquer the Emperor and Darth Vader.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Vader." The Emperor was on his black throne room chair. He expected to be obey at the snap of his fingers.  
  
"Yes, my master." Darth Vader kneeled down in front of his master.  
  
"I want you to hunt down the Jedi and wipe them off the face of this galaxy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Vader went on a killing spree, some Jedi escape from the outskirts of the known galaxy. There were a few Jedi who found a blue swirling with white cloud planet. It was the third planet from a big yellow fireball; a star that stood at the center of this spiral galaxy. There were humans living there already; these humans didn't know about what laid beyond their own galaxy.  
  
This planet--with it's people--was a good place for the Jedi who landed there to hide.  
  
The Jedi were not scare; they went into hiding to fight another day. There would come a day when a Jedi with an extremely high midi-chlorian count would lead them against the Sith Lords. He would have a higher than Darth Vader. It was spoken in whispers that it would be the Son of Skywalker who would finally lead them together to reform the Jedi Council.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Emperor paced in his private chamber. Two Crimson Guards stood outside his door ready for action, if they were needed at moments notice.  
  
"I need someone to find Anakin's unborn child for me and kill him. He will ruin my plans of taking over this galaxy and any other galaxy that is occupy." The stone cold of death puffed out of his mouth. His face was already wrinkled and paper thin from overuse of the Dark Force.  
  
"ChiroBlade, come to me." The Emperor's eyes glowed with the Force.  
  
  
ChiroBlade was another Sith. She--in her own rights--was the perfect spy for the Emperor. Her hair was thick, curly, & ashblonde; she had a heart-shape face that shown of innocence [very deceitful]; and she, also, had luscious lips that had the male population craving to taste them. She had only one flaw--her pale skin sunburn to easily.  
  
"Yesssss..ChiroBlade will be the perfect killing machine. She will seek and destroy Queen Amidala and her unborn child. And...Vader will never know his son." Emperor release a bone chilling laugh that even gave the Crimson Guards the shivers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hours later, ChiroBlade arrived and bowed. "You've commanded my present, my lord."  
  
Like Vader, ChiroBlade didn't like to be at the beck 'n' call of the Emperor or anybody else, if the truth be known. The Emperor knew this and he loved it when he made both Vader and ChiroBlade bow, kneel, and even come at his slightliest commands.  
  
The Emperor sat down patiently. She knew better than to show anything but. The Emperor got his kicks on stuff like this. He wanted her to kill someone. She would wait until he gives her the name.  
  
"I want you to kill Queen Amidala. I want to rid myself of the unborn Jedi that she is carrying inside her womb, before he ever comes into this world." The Emperor got up and walked over to the window with his back to her. He really must want to rid himself of Amidala. How important is this unborn Jedi? Why was the Emperor afraid of him even while he was still in his mother's womb? "I have Vader killing the other Jedi. Now go, do my bidding."  
  
"Yes, my master." ChiroBlade turned to go, but the Emperor had something else to say.  
  
One more thing, the Jedi Council has Obi-Wan Kenobi hiding Queen Amidala and her unborn child somewhere. He is a powerful Jedi, so don't underestimate his strength. He killed Darth Maul at a young age when he was still an apprentice to the Jedi called Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
"Yes, master. I won't make the same mistaken as Darth Maul." ChiroBlade waited for the key words to let her take her leave.  
  
"Good...good. Now, go and make my plan a reality." The Emperor turned slightly and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shehas Kenobi and Jar Jar Binks were going over the plans that would at least be for the next couple of months. "OK, Jar Jar, the people know only that Queen Amidala and Anakin are on a lengthy diplomatic mission and we are their representatives until they come back." Jar Jar shook his head in positive motion. "They have yet to realize that their monarch is pregnant with Jedi twins."  
  
"Hows we not knowin' this?" If Jar Jar Binks could have a puzzling look, it would be showing on his face right at this moment.  
  
"Well...Jar Jar, I'm telling you now, but your not to let it be known to anyone. Because--the Jedi Council goeses take hersa children away from her." Jar Jar's bottom lip pouted out. "Hmmm."  
  
"Jar Jar, Obi-Wan will find a way for Queen Amidala to be with her children and still be able to run Naboo." Shehas Kenobi gave a reassuring smile. "Do you have so little faith in your friend Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yous point taken'. Obi-One willsa find a way." It didn't take much to cheer up Jar Jar.  
  
Shehas Kenobi litely patted her stomach, if he can only find a way. Shoot--she was not having too much hope herself. *All I can see is darkness in the future. It feels like their is no hope for the future. What's going to happen to us all. Why, Anakin, why? You were suppose to be the hope for us all to keep the balance in the Force and all you are bring is death.* Shehas sadly thought.  
  
"Well--they doing a lot. So, why don't we get ready to go to that big meeting." shehas slowly got up from the cozy sofa couch.  
  
"Okeday!" Jar Jar Binks got up as well and swung his long ear like attachments away from his face.  
  
"I hope we don't have too much trouble with our first official meeting between the govern body of Naboo and the Gungan nation." Shehas was hoping for a positive reply from Jar Jar.  
  
"Itsa goin' to go smoothly likes fluxsilk..." Jar Jar gave Shehas one of his grins.  
  
  
"How are you feeling this morning, Amidala?" For some reason, Obi-Wan woke up feeling nauseated. Why was he feeling sympathy pains for Amidala. Shouldn't Anakin or one of Amidala's closes friends have these symptoms. That's it. He was one of her closes friends.  
  
"I'm feeling ok, now. But...i'm afraid I made us miss breakfast."  
  
"It's no problem. We can have brunch sent here. I'll just go and see the chief about bring us something to eat." He stayed long enough to make sure that Amidala was going to be okay while he was alway. "You'll be okay while I'm gone?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Amidala gave a reassuring smile. She slowly sat down on the couch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Obi-Wan found the chef. The chef was nice enough to fix a small brunch for Amidala and Obi-Wan. The brunch was served within 45 minutes, after Obi-Wan had saw him.  
  
"It smells wonderful." Amidala opened one of the silver lids. She could still see the Spotted Lanshire ham was sizzling. "This makes my mouth water." Obi-Wan smiled.  
  
He opened one lid and showed... "Wonderful--we, also, have Plylegmin Opingottes eggs." He opened the last lid and showing a small amount of buttercream biscuits and a small jar of Letebericot jelly.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi served the brunch while Amidala poured Sweet Nipper milk into two crystalline glasses.  
  
Near the end of the meal, Obi-Wan wiped his mouth with a linen napkin. "I have some good news, but this must be kept between us two." Obi-Wan shown the seriousness of what he was about to say.  
  
"Yes. Of course, Obi-Wan. Whatever you ask of me? You know we are friends and that I would never say anything that you wouldn't want spreaded around." Amidala stopped eating and waited to hear what Obi-Wan had to say.  
  
The Jedi Council doesn't know this and hopefully, the Emperor never will." Obi-Wan lend in not trusting what he was about to say be over heard by anyone else. "I'm going to let you keep your daughter and you stay on Alderaan. And...I'm only going to take your son with me to Tatooine. There I will let my half brother, Owen, keep him save from the Emperor's evil plot."  
  
Amidala got up and hugged Obi-Wan's neck. "Ooooh, Obi-Wan thank you. This really does make me feel much better." A little frown crept across her face. "But...who is going to run Naboo?"  
  
"Well..." Obi-Wan didn't know how he was going to explain this. "Naboo will have to have a stand-in Queen long enough for the Jedi Knights to take care of the Emperor. Then it will be save enough for you and your children to return to Naboo."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ChiroBlade's Betpagir, a fast starfighter with twin ion-cannon engines and a laser canon that could ruin somebody's day, came shrieking out of hyperspace. She came out of hyperspace next to Endor; she let her starfighter orbit the planet until she got a location marker on where Obi-Wan Kenobi and his charge were at.  
  
ChiroBlade didn't know exactly where Obi-Wan was taking the young queen from Naboo. The Jedi had started learning how to hide their thoughts. She switched off all unnecessary power; she didn't want to be detected by anyone that so happen passed by.  
  
"I wonder where-oh-where could that goodie-two-shoes could be running to." ChiroBlade looked over the readouts that she requested from the mainframe on Coruscant.  
  
The readout inform her that a starcruiser with the same description of the starcruiser she was looking for--was in the Coruscant Sector. "Ooooo..." If fire could come out of her eyes, this would be the time it did. "How stupid could I've been. Why--the best place to hide the young queen would be under the Emperor's own nose." She snapped her fingers and then started up her engines.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How long did Queen Amidala say she was going to be away from Naboo? And--why didn't she mention this diplomatic mission to us--her own people?" The whole governing body nodded with agreement with Governor Sio Bibble's comment. Shehas thought how could I've gotten the information cross about the info that was given to the Naboo people. Someone was going to explain that one to her when she got back to the Jedi Temple.  
  
"Everything has to be hush~hush while the Emperor's spies are about and even we, Jedi, have learn to be closed-minded only on cases of emergencies do we speak telepatically to each other." Shehas Kenobi tried to show the seriousness of the problem at hand.  
  
"Granted." Governor Sio Bibble looked directly at Shehas. "But--the young queen should be here instead running around the galaxy, if the Emperor has become dangerous."  
  
"She is trying to make the galaxy safe for the future generations." Shehas took a cleanse breathe and calm herself. She was getting upset, so easily...she decided it must be because of her hormones changing in early stages of pregnancy. "If it helps, think of it as saving Naboo and it's people from extinction by going on this diplomatic mission." Shehas made sure she made had eye contact with every single living creature at the meeting to get her point across.  
  
"Okeday," Boss Nass spoke up for the first time at the meeting. "Yousa point taken. Queen Amidala hasa gone off the planet to save us all on thisa mission."  
  
"I quite agree with the Jedi about Queen Amidala giong on this diplomatic mission. It's good of her to do this for us. Let's all pull together and wait for our queen to finish her mission." Governor Sio Bibble finally settle down. "We can do it for a couple months--at least."  
  
Shehas Kenobi finally felt like she could relax for the first time. The meeting wasn't as rocky as she first thought it was going to be. Jar Jar Binks sat quietly in a corner of the room near the door throughout the whole meeting. *Good. It means Jar Jar won't tell the little secret between them.* Shehas thought and she was very greatful that Jar Jar deciding to keep it quiet about Queen Amidala's condition.  
  
"I think we can all use a break." Boy, could she ever use a break. Their meeting lasted long enough to have lunch to be serve in the meeting room. Her unborn children were already making demands on her body. Shehas had to take a short nap, before she fainted from the lack of energy to keep on her feet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mace Windu was sitting on his usual chair in the Jedi Council room. He waited aloen for a Jedi Knight who could possible be the only person to stop ChiroBlade dead in her tracks without anyone getting hurt. Skyler and his Padawan Mason Darklight had finally arrived. Nobody knew nothing about Skyler's last name or past except one person.  
  
"You've called, Master Windu." Skyler bow his head and so did Mason.  
  
"Yes." Mace Windu indicated two chairs that he had temporary place in front of his chair.  
  
Skyler nodded his thanks and sat down. He waited patiently for what Mace had to say. Skyler Windscar had hidden his true identity from everyone. The Windscar family were all Siths and Skyler was the black sheep of his family. He was the first to become a Jedi Knight. His family had the ability to block out anybody [Sith or Jedi or anybody with a high midi-chlorian count] form their private thoughts. Skyler had even more special ability all of his own; he was mechnical & electronical incline. If he wanted to, he could break the most secure computer and get information or even rearrange information. Nobody would be the wiser.  
  
The day their parents sent both, ChiroBlade and Skyler, away to the University of Alderaan. Skyler had become friends with a couple of rebels; this was the time tht he started to change. One of his rebel friends--knowing he was Force-sensitive only and not from a Sith family--had introduce him to a Jedi Knight by the name of Kevar McKinese.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~Flashback~~"This is my friend...Skyler." Jakon patted Skyler's back. "He is the one I told you about that was sensitive to the Force."  
  
"Have you any formal training, Skyler." Kevcar asked Skyler. Kevcar try to read into Skyler's thoughts, but found the way was blocked--which surprise him.  
  
"Yes, sir. My father and mother had taught me the ways of the Force." Skyler inwardly pleaded and hope that Kevcar wouldn't ask too many questions about his past. He wanted to leave everything in the past. His father would kill him, his only son, if he knew that he was planning to join the enemy.~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As time would show it, the Jedi Council accepted him without truly knowing his past which was unusal, but not questioned. Kevcar would accept him has his Padawan; this made Skyler happy, because Skyler respected him. This would be another tale to tell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We've found out that the Emperor has sent ChiroBlade to kill Queen Amidala." Skyler tense up with the sound of his sister's name. Mason looked concern at his Master. Mace Windu didn't let this go unnoticed. "Is there something wrong, Skyler?"  
  
"No, Master. Nothing at all."  
  
"So...since you the most success rate at finding and pursing ChiroBlade. The Council had call upon you to do this for the sake of Queen Amidala and the unborn Jedi twins." Mace looked deep within Skyler's eyes.  
  
"I will give nothing but my best, Master."  
  
This seem to satisfy Mace Windu and he gave the young Jedi Knight and his Padawan leave. As soon as they lefted the Council room. Mason Darklight voiced his concern. Skyler knew that this was going to happen. He enjoyed Mason's enthusiasm of learning the ways of the Force; Mason always kept him on his feet...sort of speaking.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, why do you ask?" Skyler stopped and smiled. He waited until Mason voiced all his concerns out, before they started on their mission.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The air that surrounded the spaceport on Alderaan was surprisely clear then most spaceports that Obi-Wan Kenobi had been to. The starcruiser that Obi-Wan and Amidala was on had landed in one of the biggest cities on Alderaan. It was called Terrarium City.  
  
"I hope this city is big enough to hide out until Bail Organa comes back from his mission." Obi-Wan Kenobi looked for any signs that they might have been singled out in this huge crowd.  
  
"Why didn't we just go to Aldera and waited there for him at his palace." Queen Amidala was really puzzled now.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi looked like he really didn't want to answer that particular question. But--within a few seconds, his face and demeanor changed to what look-to-be calm, relax, and understanding. It almost reminded Amidala of Qui-Gon Jinn. "Because--if Palpatine knows where we are...he won't be able to locate us in a big cities thta is crowded with tourists. I don't think one of Anakin's probe droids could find us here."  
  
Obi-Wan handed Amidala an ID showing a hologram picture of herself on the left side and information proclaiming her to be Mrs. Padme Naberrie. She looked up and saw Obi-Wan staring at her.  
  
"We have to keep in disguise. We are married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie. I'm Derek and you are Padme--once again. I don't think Anakin will recognize the name Padme. It's been a long time since he has heard it." Obi-Wan smiled.  
  
"Let's go find a place to stay and wait for Bail to come back." Obi-Wan ask the spaceporter which was the best nepinn that caters to offworlders.  
  
The young spaceporter suggested there was a every popular place called Mystique Domain.  
  
"I'll send your luggage there and book you a room, if you like me too." The young man was eager to be helpful.  
  
Obi-Wan and Amidala followed the young spaceporter inside.  
  
"I'll just need your name, know how long you planning to stay, and how you are planning to pay." The young man said over his shoulder while walking towards the holofono.  
  
"My name is Derek Naberrie, we're staying about a week, and I will pay them with Republic credits." Obi-Wan said this without skipping a beat or blinking an eyelash. this amazed Amidala, but she didn't let this show.  
  
Dialing up on the holopad, someone appeared on the holovision from Mystique Domain. "Yes. May I help you." This was said with a stiff upper lip.  
  
"Yes--I have a Mr. and Mrs. Derek Naberrie which would like a room at your napinn for one week."  
  
Obi-Wan heard clicking of keys on the other end. He assumed that a room was available.  
  
"And...how will Mr. Naberrie pay for his stay with us." The man on the other end looked bore out-of-his-mind.  
  
"He will be paying with Republic credits."  
  
There was more clicking. "Tell him that his room will be ready when he and his wife arrive."  
  
"Your room should be ready for you when you arrive." He said this, after he hung up the holofono. "You get there by heading south five blocks on Zephyr, then three blocks east on Platinum Chrom, and two blocks south on Template. You should see the nepinn on the left of Crystal Tranquility Avenue."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After her short Jedi state sleep, Shehas Kenobi felt much better. She decided to take a nice walk through the palace gardens. Shehas wanted to be alone for awhile with her thoughts.  
  
Within the garden was a narrow-long dirt trail, one side was dominated with Pawpawpeach trees and the other side was filled with colorful, shimmery flowers. Jasminelike and Lilaclike aromas drifted pass Shehas. This was very soothing to her nerves. It help her focus on the here and now.  
  
There was some movement off to left up ahead. What kind of creature could make such a commotion? Shehas Kenobi unhooked her lightsaber. She didn't turn it on; she wanted to make sure that she had it handy, if she needed the saber at moments notice.  
  
Shehas slowly approach the area with calm awareness. Then all-of-sudden something came charging through the brush and at the same time...Shehas Kenobi lite up her blue-violet lightsaber. What appeared in front of her was a Naboo Tusk-cat. They were a feline predator that was a native animal of Naboo. They ate small animals and could be domesticated. The domesticated Tusk-cat were used as herding animals. And--this one definitely was a wild one; it growled and hissed a warning.  
  
"Calm down, little one." Shehas Kenobi tried to calm down the small female Tusk-cat. She shut down her lightsaber and rehooked it to her belt. "Calm down."  
  
Shehas sent soothing thoughts to the cat. The cat stopped it's hissind and growling. It cocked it's head to one side.  
  
"Maybe you can be useful. Normally, a Jedi wouldn't take in wild animals and domesticate them, but I think both us can help each other." For minute, Shehas thought she was going crazy talking to animal. "Don't you agree?"  
  
The Tusk-cat purred in reply. It had one yellow eye and one blue eye. The fur was mostly white except for the front right paw. It had a yellow star pattern on it.  
  
"I shall call you--Camie." The small Tusk-cat seem very pleased with Shehas choice. "Then...Camie, it is." Shehas laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ChiroBlade's Betpagir came out of lightspeed near Alderaan. Then suddenly she felt a strong ripple in the Force.  
  
"Shoot! Stupid, Skyler. Don't you ruin this for me. I can't afford to have you messing around in these. Or...Darth Vader will be the Emperor's hand." Skyler was always the black sheep of family; he never really hated the Jedi. Their father would have killed him a long ago, if it hadn't been for her. She really did love her brother; her brother was probably the only living being that she did.  
  
*ChiroBlade, please don't do this. Please! For me, don't kill Queen Amidala. Just tell the Emperor that Obi-Wan hide their presents too well.* Skyler sent a silent message to his sister.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ChiroBlade prep her Betpagir to land. "This is the Isostar requesting to land."  
  
"This is Ivoswept. Your request has been pass. You may land in Docking Bay 98. Have a nice stay in Aldera."  
  
In her most pleasant voice..."Thank you. I will." ChiroBlade tried a bit of flirting with the aero-comptroller. "Hi. How are you doing? Say--what do you do for fun around here?" She giggled while saying this.  
  
The young man was speechless. He never had a beautiful woman flirt with him. "Well..me and my friends usually hang out at TopGun. We drink, dance, and talk."  
  
"Sounds like fun," ChiroBlade smiled she could have fun while she walked for the pest to arrive. "When do you get off, you have a sexy voice."  
  
"I-I-I get off at 6 Standard Galactic Time." The young aero-comptroller was getting a bit nervous.  
  
"Good. Oh," ChiroBlade couldn't be seen with just anyone. "What's your name?"  
  
"Ni'k."  
  
ChiroBlade love making men nervous. It was like a game to her. She got to play with their hearts and feelings as if they were toys. She wasn't going to pass this up for the galaxy, if she was force to kill Obi-Wan and the young queen. She wanted to have a little fun on the side. "Good. I'll expect you at TopGun, you say, around 8." She didn't wait for reply.  
  
ChiroBlade made a smooth landing in Docking Bay 98.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was expecting Skyler and Mason to arrive to run interference between them and ChiroBlade. Skyler couldn't really tell Obi-Wan where she could be at that particular moment, but soon he would find out and stop her.  
  
"How are we going to stop ChiroBlade this time?" Mason Darklight looked up from the navi-computer that was in front of him.  
  
"First, we ahve to pick up someone." Skyler was very secretive about this someone.  
  
A Jedi Knight known only as--B'angel--worked alone. He never took a Padawan apprentice. Like they asked Qui-Gon Jinn to come and look once a year for a Padawan, before he took Obi-Wan as his Padawan several, several years back, the Council asked B'angel to do the same. Each year, B'angel would come, nod, and make small comments about how the Padawans were with the Force. Then B'angel would leave with no Padawan learner.  
  
When B'angel and Skyler were Padawans--themselves--they gotten close as friends. B'angel was the only one who knew about Skyler's true past. Skyler figured B'angel could distract ChiroBlade. He got the feeling that ChiroBlade didn't truly know, if Obi-Wan Kenobi and Queen Amidala were on Alderaan. Besides--Obi-Wan and the young queen were in Terrium and ChiroBlade was in Aldera. Both cities were separated with Quiescence Plains.  
  
"So, where are we going before tracking down ChiroBlade."  
  
Skyler came over to the navi-computer. "We're going to Zwick and pick up another Jedi Knight..."  
  
"Why do we need someone else to bring in ChiroBlade?"  
  
Now, how was he going to explain this to his Padawan without telling him about his family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly the comlink click on--full of static--before fighten voice came through, it was Zypir that usually worked in the Archives at the Jedi Temple.  
  
"It's--It's--the Council."  
  
Skyler was puzzled what had happen to the Council that made the usual calm Zypir act this way. He walked over to the comlink with Mason shadowing him.  
  
"What's wrong, Zypir? What about the Council?"  
  
"Vader--he did this to them. I have to leave quickly, before he kills me, too." Mason Darklight suddenly looked like a frighten fourteen year old boy that he was. Skyler turn to Mson for a second to calm him down. "Don't worry, Mason. Everything will be okay. Let's see what is happening to the rest of the Jedi."  
  
"Yes, Master." Mason sat down in the co-pilot's seat.  
  
"Okay, Zypir, but before you go. Is this a secure link?" Skyler sent out calming thoughts to his fellow Jedi.  
  
"Yes." Zypir sounded more calm now.  
  
"Where are the other Jedi? Where did they go?"  
  
"They scattered everywhere; they hope that the Son of Skywalker will come and lead them against the Emperor." He stopped long enough to take a breathe. "Of course--when he is born and grows up."  
  
"Of course." Skyler wanted to know, if there were any Jedi there to help Zypir. "Zypir--is there any Jedi left there to help load up all the holocubes, lightsabers, and anything else that we don't want the Emperor to get a hold of."  
  
"Yes." Zypir took count. "There is seven Jedi Knights and four older students still here."  
  
"Okay." Skyler turn long enough to tell Mason to get the ship prepared to pick up more guests. Thank goodness, the ship was big enough to accomodate fifteen people. It would be slightly corwded, but he could make it work. The stuff taken from the Temple could be put away in hidden compartments. "Zypir, what I want you--all--to do is take everything that we don't want the Emperor to get a hold of and find the first available transport off Coruscant. "Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Skyler didn't know, if he wanted to know the answer to the next question. But--he had to get the answer. "Zypir--did all the Jedi Council die or did any-of-them get away?"  
  
"Only Yoda is alive, Skyler. Only Yoda." Skyler could feel Zypir mourning for the lost of so many Jedi Masters.  
  
"I need you to tell me one more thing, but I won't ask you to tell me until I picked you--all--up at Zwick."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I want you to meet up with B'angel. I was originally picking him up there to help track down and keep ChiroBlade away from Obi-Wan Kenobi and Queen Amidala, but I'll pick you--all--up there now." Skyler rubbed his temples trying to come up with a plan B.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you want me to contact Master Kenobi with the bad news?" Sometime Skyler forgot Mason was only fourteen years old. Mason Darklight acted like someone older than him.  
  
"No." Skyler shook his head. "Not until we get the whole story from Zypir. And...I didn't want him to take the time relaying the whole tale while his and everybody else life was still in danger. We want to make sure we tell the whole tale altogether to Obi-Wan. Understand, Mason."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aaaah!" Jar Jar Binks's eyes open wide when he saw what was following Shehas Kenobi. "Wheresa did you get that." He pointed to the Tusk-cat.  
  
Camie cocked her furry face and purred.  
  
"Oh, I found Camie on my walk through the palace gardens."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay. Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie. Your room number is AA-1138 and your luggage has been already sent up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's going to get darker in "Fall of the Jedi". 


	2. Fall Of The Jedi

~*~Fall Of The Jedi~*~  
  
"Whys would anybody be bring a Tusk-cat back with them?" This puzzled Jar Jar Binks. The Gungans stayed away from them.  
  
"We, Jedi, don't really bring back pets, but I thought the cat and us can benefit from each other. We might need her help."  
  
~~Static~~The secure comlink that Shehas Kenobi kept clip to her belt automatically click on on. A mournful voice of Zypir spoke.  
  
"Shehas Kenobi--please response."  
  
Shehas unclipped her comlink. "I'm here. What's wrong, Zypir?" Her expression was of worry that made Jar Jar become quiet.  
  
"It's devastating..." Shehas's heart felt heavy with those two words; she had a funny feeling she knew what happened, but she let him finish. We lost all of the Jedi Council, except for Yoda."  
  
"Aaaah!" It escaped out of her mouth, before she could hold it back.  
  
"We have everything. Me and eleven other Jedi have stripped the temple clean. We had to leave the Temple behind."  
  
"What happen to them?" Lucky for Shehas, she was near a soft chair and it was behind her, because she collapsed. Camie curled up next to her feet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At that moment, Obi-Wan felt his wife's distress. What had happen. "I have to break comlink silence. I have to find out what has happen to Shehas." Amidala understood and picked up a holozine to read while she gave him time to talk to his wife.  
  
Obi-Wan tried contacting Shehas, but all he got was a busy beacan. *Whoever is talking to her must have told her some bad news. I'll tried back, after she is finish talking with them.* He reclipped his comlink to his belt and picked up a holoprint of the 'Galactic News Gazette'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Vader's ship, the Executor, over took the starliner carrying all the Jedi Council, except for Yoda. Yoda decided to take another starliner going only who knows where. Mace Windu's last words to me was...'Zypir, I need you to keep an eye on things here.' They were going on a mission. I can't remember." Zypir gave strangle cry. "I can't remember. Then--what I heard coming from the starliner was horrible. It was Darth Vader, himself. His deep machinic voice...'Now. The Jedi will be extinct. Be prepared to die.' He said it so stone cold like he was speaking the truth. I was petrified--I couldn't move. My eyes were glued to the holovision with it's holograms of the starliner carrying the Council and of the Executor. Red thick lasers fired from Vader's ship. Then--within the blink of an eye--the ship carrying the Council exploded into a huge ball of fire and smoke." Zypir's pain was rippling and coming off as waves with the help of the Force. "One minute all of the Jedi Council were alive and then all-of-sudden--they were all dead."  
  
"Where is everybody heading now." Shehas was deeply sadden. It felt like the world was ending. This must have been what the Emperor wanted all along--not to destroy Naboo.  
  
"Skyler has sent us to meet up with B'angel and there he will pick us up and go on to Alderaan."  
  
Shehas Kenobi had calmed down. "What happen to the rest of the Jedi?"  
  
"They scattered to ensure the Jedi didn't become extinct. Some of the Jedi Knights took the young students in the Outer Rim regions." Zypir took a breathe. "Think goodness, the younger students won't remember the 'Fall of the Jedi'."  
  
Shehas Kenobi made up her mind. She was going to Alderaan to be with her husband and the rest of the Jedi. boss Nass, the ruler of the Gungans, and Governor Sio Bibble could help run the planet Naboo for their absent queen.  
  
"Zypir--tell Obi-Wan to be expecting me. I'm coming. Everything is under control here on Naboo. The Emperor didn't want to destroy Naboo. He wanted to destroy the Jedi."  
  
Every Jedi knew that once Shehas Kenobi set her mind to do something. It got done. So...Zypir didn't waste his breathe arguing the point.  
  
"I'll relay your message to your husband." Shehas knew that Zypir had a smile on his face. She didn't really care; she was going to see her husband--soon. "Til then, Shehas. May the Force be with you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wesa goin' to Alderaan." Jar Jar Binks sound excited about going on another trip with a Jedi.  
  
Shehas hadn't really thought about Jar Jar Binks going with her, but the more she thought about it....the better it sounded.  
  
"Yes, Jar Jar. We're going to Alderaan were the Jedi are gathering." Shehas decided to take a short nap, before she left. But--first things first--she had to tell Governor Sio Bibble that she was leaving it up to him and Boss Nass to run things smoothly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Governor Sio Bibble, I'm leaving for Alderaan and I'm taking Jar Jar Binks with me." Shehas took a quick breathe. "Something has happen to the Jedi Council. Vader has killed them all, except Yoda. Nobody knows where he is. And--the Jedi that are still around are gathering at Alderaan. I must join them."  
  
"So--the Jedi are up and leaving when things get there worst, after their Council die."  
  
"No, Governor Sio Bibble." Shehas Kenobi tried her calming technic. "We just need to regroup and formulate a new plan. That's all."  
  
"Hmmm." Sio Bibble grunted his disapproval of such crowdly act.  
  
"It seems that the other Jedi Knights have appointed my husband as temporary leader until we can locate Yoda. I must be by his side and by the side of my fellow Jedi." Shehas drove her point home. "You would do the same for your people."  
  
"Yes. Of course, I would." Governor sounded indignant. "Go, if you must."  
  
Shehas smiled her thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deep into her nap, Shehas was awaken up with a persistent click-beep sound of her comlink. It took a little while, before Shehas realize the sounds weren't coming from her dream. She took a couple of altines from a vaccum pack, before she answered her comlink.  
  
"Yes." Shehas sleeply answered.  
  
"Are you alright?" This sounded like a dream to Shehas. Was this really her husband's voice. "What happen, Shehas?"  
  
Shehas Kenobi relaid everything to her husband. She, also, told him that Zypir and several other Jedi Knights have clean out the Jedi Temple. And--to be expecting them along with B'angel, Skyler, and Mason Darklight which were all heading to Alderaan.  
  
"Does the Emperor, Darth Vader, or ChiroBlade know about this?"  
  
"No. Everybody is using the mind-close technic and using the secure comlinks only in emergency cases." She waited to drop the bomb on him last. "And I'm comin' as soon as I can get my things packed."  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't argue. This must've took the wind out of him. Shehas was definitely coming now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I should have seen this coming." Obi-Wan turned to Queen Amidala. "We're going to have some compnay. I need to go in search of a place were the Jedi can use as a base." What's lefted of the Jedi Knights are depending upon him. They tend to gravitate to him since he was the only Jedi trained by Qui-Gon Jinn. They had respected Qui-Gon when he was still respect him even in dath. They thought he should hae been part of the council when he was alive. They, also, respect Obi-Wan, because he--in his own way--showed that he has the same honorable warrior spirit.  
  
Now, they were expecting hinm to lead them temporary while a few go off in search of Yoda. *Where could Yoda be? This is not good. It's going to make it easier for Darth Vader to kill off the rest of the Jedi.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lieutenant Graino bravely promenaded and report to Darth Vader. "We should be coming out of hyperspce around 1400 hours. Should I prepare your private shuttle for you, Lord Vader?" He stood at attention.  
  
"Yes, lietenant. Prepare it for immediate departure."  
  
Darth Vader wasn't one who wasted time. He was prepared to wipe out the Jedi. He turned to stare straight ahead once again. The lieutenant didn't want to stay any longer near the Sith Lord. The young man turned and left as quickly as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zypir and the other Jedi had landed on Zwick about an standard hour ago. They were wondering around trying to act like the local residents of this planet. It seem like everybody went shopping around three GST [translated 3 pm].  
  
"Be careful...everyone. Try to blend in and look out for B'angel." Zypir looked across the street and found a rough looking food station. He show the other Jedi by pointing it out. He suggested to them that B'angel might be there waiting for Skyler and his Padawan, Mason Darklight. "Let's check that place out. Maybe B'angel will be there waiting for Skyler and Mason Darklighter."  
  
Zypir and the other Jedi crossed the street and was walking towards the building. They didn't see the dark figure in the shadows just slightly off to the side of the entrance way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
B'angel was inside not expecting any other Jedi except Skyler and his Padawan. He sense Jedi approaching the building. He looked around and dropped some credits onto the table. He got up and slowly walked towards the door when suddenly he felt the dark side of the Force coming in strong ripples just outside the door.  
  
"Shoot! Vader is here. Skyler and his Padawan will be killed for sure." B'angel activated his aquamarine lightsaber. *Skyler--get out of here. Darth Vader is here just outside the cafe's door.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zypir and the other Jedi heard the message. They brushed their robes off and activated their sabers. At the same time, Darth Vader got up, activated his red saber, and slowly cam out of the shadows.  
  
"The Jedi will become extinct." That was all that he said, before he flicked his wrist and knocked down two of the Jedi Knights to the gournd.  
  
B'angel ran out the door. Vader seemed to be ready for this, because he swung his right hand and B'angel went flying towards the wall. The hit knocked the wind out of B'angel and his saber dropped to the ground. As soon as it landed on the ground--it deactivated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Master look." Mason pointed towards the fight in front of a cafe.  
  
Both Skyler and Mason Darklighter took off and activated their sabers to join the fight. But...before Skyler got near, Darth Vader cut down two Jedi Knights.  
  
"Noooooo!" Skyler shouted and charged straight towards Vader.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Skyler got within striking distance of Vader, he swung his black neon saber and he landed a blow to Vader's right shoulder.  
  
"Aaaaah!" Vader crossed sabers with Skyler.  
  
"Mason!" Skyler shouted over his shoulder. "Get everybody to the ship--now!"  
  
"But...Master."  
  
"Now." Skyler didn't want to argue with his Padawan--not now.  
  
With the help of Zypir, Mason lifted B'angel onto his shoulder. B'angel had taken a pretty hard hit to the head. It wasn't hard enough to kill him, but it was enough to put out his lights--sort of speaking. Mason hooked B'angel's saber to his belt next to his own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
B'angel looked around and found Mason, but he didn't see Skyler around. "Where's Skyler?" He rubbed the back of head. He felt like a bantha had sat on him. *Man, what happen?*  
  
"Skyler is still fighting Darth Vader." Mason Darklighter shouted while he prep the ship for take off.  
  
"I've got to help Skyler or Darth Vader will kill him." B'angel rushed down the ramp and was out-of-sight, before anyone could stop him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Vader--you won't win the war. The Jedi will always exist." Sweat was pouring off his forehead and he was tiring fast. "You won't kill all of us."  
  
A Jedi never gives up. They keep fighting until the every end. Skyler was a good example of a true Jedi Knight. He was giving the other Jedi time to get off the planet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sky-y-y-yler!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Skyler sense rather than saw Bangel running up to help him. He heard B'angel activated his lightsaber.  
  
"You both shall die today." With grace, Vader swung his saber at the two Jedi.  
  
B'angel went on one side of Vader while Skyler stay on the other side. This didn't fool Vader, because Obi-Wan and him had done that move many times during a battle. He wouldn't fall of the same trap. He would live to fight another day unlike the Jedi. Sooner or later, he would kill them all.  
  
"Sooner or later, I'll kill all of the Jedi." Darth Vader vanished in a blink of an eye.  
  
"Yeah!" B'angel and Skyler high-fived.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Skyler picked up the two fallen Jedi's lightsabers and robes. Both dead Jedi's bodies had already disappeared into the Force. The disappearance of the Jedi bodies wasn't explain in any of the books at the temple.  
  
"Let's get off this mud ball of a planet." B'angel started heading towards the ship. "I was getting tired of being stuck here."  
  
Skyler shook his head. "You never do change--do you, B'angel." He walked along side B'angel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Music was pumping loud through the speakers located throughout the room. There were clusters of humans and aliens alike on the dance floor. Ni'k was right. TopGun was the best club to be at on Alderaan. ChiroBlade loved the loud music. She slowly sip a green neon concoction; it had a slight tangy taste.  
  
"I wonder where my play toy for tonight is." ChiroBlade scanned the place and every once in awhile she would glance at the entrance. "I can't wait to have fun. The young aero-comptroller sounded a little too easy. What I need is someone like..." ChiroBlade sneered. "No. Males are nothing, but play things for me to use and abuse."  
  
Then a young human male with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in with four other human males.  
  
"Good. My prey has finally arrived. An extra bonus, I love guys who have blonde hair and blue eyes. It's too bad I couldn't keep him." ChiroBlade pouted.  
  
~~Look towards the far side of the bar, Ni'k. You will see the girl of your dreams.~~ Ni'k looked in the direction of the far corner of the bar. "There is the female of my dreams." His buddies looked at him strangely. What was happening to Ni'k? ~~Come to me, Ni'k.~~ ChiroBlade smiled sweetly. "I'm going over there and get to know her." Ni'k repeated. His buddies shrugged and walked towards the dance floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello. You must be Ni'k." ChiroBlade smiled and indicated an empty seat in front of her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, please forgive my rudeness. My name is Chiro." ChiroBlade brought her drink to her lips.  
  
Ni'k watched the scene in a daze.  
  
~~Oh, this was too easy. This was going to be fun.~~ She could wait until tomorrow to kill Obi-Wan Kenobi and Queen Amidala.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wesa almost at Alderaan." Jar Jar Binks was very excited.  
  
Camie looked bored. She laid her head back down on her front paws.  
  
"Yes, Jar Jar. We only have two more hours until we're there." Shehas mediated. "Use this time to relax or look around the ship."  
  
"Okeday." Jar Jar headed towards the door with Camie at his heels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oooooh!" Jar Jar looked around the main lobby of the starcruiser. "Looka at all thesed stuff." Camie purred a reply.  
  
A crystal chandelier in the main lobby threw tiny spots of light across the room. To the left, Jar Jar saw a small gift shop filled with small gems & figurines, holocards, and flowering planets from the tropical planets from the Outer Rim region. To the right, he saw the front desk with two overdress humans. One of which was on the holofono.  
  
Jar Jar walked down the hallway on the far left with Camie at his heels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Obi-Wan...Obi-Wan...Obi-Wan come in. Please answer me." Skyler tried to contact Obi-Wan Kenobi with his comlink. "Obi-Wan, this is an emergency. Please answer!"  
  
Obi-Wan picked up his comlink. "This Kenobi. What's wrong?" It was a good thing Amidala decided to take a nap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"When I went to pick up B'angel and the rest of the Jedi. I ran into a battle they were having with Darth Vader. Vader had just..."  
  
"Master--the Executor is closing in on us." Mason turned from the viewport.  
  
"Vader's ship is closing in on us. We only have B'angel, Zypir, Sapphire, Ajax, Mason, me, and three other Knights remaining." There was a pause after that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Obi-Wan could hear laser blast pounding against the outer hull of Skyler's ship. "Skyler...Skyler, are you still there?"  
  
"Yes. But--Vader is determine to kill all of us. I don't think we're going to make it, Obi-Wan." Skyler's voice was sounding calmer with each passing second.  
  
"How close are you to us?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amidala had just walked into the sitting room.  
  
"We just pass the planet Commenor. But--I still don't think we're going to make it, before the Executor over takes us."  
  
"I'll be there soon enough to help defeat Darth Vader." Obi-Wan looked up to see the Queen's reaction to the last statement. "May the Force be with you...all."  
  
Obi-Wan hooked his comlink. "As long as you stay here, you will be safe." He, also, picked up is lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. "I should be back later on with the other Jedi."  
  
Queen Amidala nodded her head. She looked like she could deliver any moment. ~~It won't be long until they are ready to come into this galaxy. And--that will be the cruecial moment of the plan.~~ Obi-Wan wanted to fulfill the Jedi Council's last mission that they sent him on. ~~I know that the son of my best friend and formal student will help save the Jedi Knights and the galaxy. He will be the hope-of-us-all were his father had fell.~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two Jedi Knights were station on either side of the first corridor. They were the first defense. They were prepared to join the Force like their falling comrades, if it came down to that. They heard the sizzle popping of metal being melted with a saber. The elder of the two nodded to other one as a signal to get prepared to attack the dark lord.  
  
About a couple corridors down and near the control room, another Jedi Knight--more experience in fighting bigger battles and sometimes fighting two people by himself--was waiting for the dark lord to appear. He was prepared to give himself to the Force, so the other Jedi would have a chance to make a come back.  
  
In the main control room, Ajax, B'angel, Skyler, and Mason Darklighter were the last defense on the ship. Sapphire and Zypir were on the comlink trying to send out a distress signal.  
  
"Someone...anyone." Zypir called on the ship's comlink.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan flipped the switch to the ship's comlink. "I'm almost there. What's happening?"  
  
"Darth Vader and some of the Imperial forces are breaking through the hull of the ship. It won't take them long until they reach the control room."  
  
"Don't worry." Obi-Wan punched up the holotachometre. "I'll be there, before Vader reaches the control room."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amidala picked up an eholo at the front desk in the lobby. ~~Obi-Wan, I should be there within 45 standard minutes.~~ "Well...it looks like I'm going to have someone to keep me company."  
  
Queen Amidala went outside to get some fresh air. She wasn't one for sitting around doing nothing. This sitting around and doing nothing was finally getting to her. What she heard about Aldera was that they had nice souvenir and antique boutiques along the inner city. She could go to a couple of them, before Shehas Kenobi arrives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time Obi-Wan had made it to the doom starship. Darth Vader had killed the two Jedi near his homemade entrance to the ship. He was now fighting the last Jedi outside the control room. Vader told the stormtroopers to stay out of the fight. He wanted the privilege of saying that he, Darth Vader, had wiped out the Jedi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Obi-Wan came charging down the corridors, after he saw two of the his fellow Jedi Knights dead from saber burns. The burns were quarter inch wide in their chest.  
  
"Nooooo!" Obi-Wan saw Darth Vader give a killing blow to the Jedi Knight who was about ten years older than him.  
  
Darth Vader turned towards the sound of Obi-Wan Kenobi, his former Master's voice. At the saem time, B'angel, Skyler, and Mason came through the sliding door.  
  
Vader only took the time to use the Force Crescent on the three younger Jedi Knights. Then he prepared to do battle with his former Master. "You will find--I'm growing stronger with the dark side more than I would have in the light."  
  
Both Vader and Obi-Wan circled each other like vicious predators.  
  
"You won't win, Vader. The Jedi will prevail and neither you or the Emperor can prevent it from happening." Sweat beaded up on Obi-Wan's forehead.  
  
"You are wrong, Obi-Wan. The Jedi Order will die. And--I will be the executioner." Vader's respirator made a loud whir-click. Obi-Wan felt distress about what happening to Anakin. It was a memory that he would sooner like to forget.  
  
The warriors became silence only watching for the other's move. The other Jedi remain near the door of the control room. They were waiting for right moment that Obi-Wan Kenobi might need them.  
  
"But--it can wait until later." Darth Vader deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it back to his belt. He turned and walked away with the stormtroopers trailing behind.  
  
"Hurry seal up the torn hull when I contact you on the comlink." Obi-Wan hurried in the same direction of Darth Vader and the stormtrooopers.  
  
"Okay." Skyler went back into the control room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi used his newly develop method of blocking people from reading his thoughts. This prevent Darth Vader from discovering him. Vader and the stormtroopers walked through the hole in the hull. Obi-Wan grabbed his comlink.  
  
"Skyler, are you there?" Obi-Wan kept an eye on the rather large hole.  
  
"Yes, Master Kenobi, I'm here." Skyler's voice came out clear.  
  
"Close the hole with the ship's metal web platen." The metal web plates were place everywhere on the outer hull of the ship just in case of emergencies like this. It was to help the ship from becoming a vaccum.  
  
As Obi-Wan Kenobi watched, the web plate slide into place. He heard the loud roar of the Executor.  
  
"Skyler--are you still there?"  
  
"Yes, Master Kenobi, what do you need?" Skyler's puzzled voice made Obi-Wan smile.  
  
"Wait before you take off. I have to get to my ship."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Obi-Wan clipped his comlink back to his belt and took off towards his ship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shehas Kenobi and Jar Jar Binks arrived at Mystique Domain. They saw Queen Amidala walking up.  
  
"Where's Obi-Wan?" Shehas puzzled. She thought her husband was with the queen. The queen. The queen was here, but no husband.  
  
"Zypir and the other Jedi were attacked by Vader and Obi-Wan went to help." Amidala looked sad when she said this.  
  
"We'll wait for them up in the suite." Shehas said while they--all--went up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darth Vader went into his private chamber on his Super Star Destroyer and into the holocam room. It was dark in the subroom. The only light source was the bright glow of teh holocam field. This was was the last place Vader wanted to be at.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yessss." The Emperor hissed. He already knew Vader didn't kill all of the Jedi and he, also, knew that ChiroBlade didn't kill Obi-Wan Kenobi and Queen Amidala. She spent all her time playing around.  
  
A stormtrooper had the misfortune to be walking in. Blue bolts of lightning came shooting through the Emperor's hands. Before the stormtrooper landed on the ground, he was dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Master--few of Jedi have survived. I, also, found out that ChiroBlade hasn't killed Obi-Wan, yet."  
  
The Emperor was glad that Vader didn't kow that ChiroBlade was suppose to kill Anakin's wife, also. "It will do for now. I expect you back here--immediately."  
  
Darth Vader lefted the holocam field with angry pumping through his veins. ~~One of these days, I will kill the Emperor then I will rule the galaxy.~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ChiroBlade was having fun outwitting some of the Sabacc players at the nightclub. She already won four stacks of Republic credits. If there was anything other than playing with male hearts that she love the most, it would be playing Sabacc. She kept her cards up close to her. When suddenly--ChiroBlade felt a pain in the back of her head.  
  
"I thought you said...you didn't know how to play Sabacc." One of the players said not knowing about the problems ChiroBlade was having at the moment.  
  
"Guys--it's been fun while it lasted, but I've got to go." She picked up her winnings and place them into her pouch on her belt. There was nothing like a bonus on the side. ChiroBlade smiled. "Bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ChiroBlade went out the back way of TopGun. She headed back to Docking Bay 98. Sometimes the Emperor was a pain in the ass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The queen looked worried. She paced the floor of the sitting room in the suite. Shehas Kenobi knew that she was worry about what was going to happen. There was still hope Anakin Skywalker could be change back.  
  
~~If Anakin's son could save the Jedi from extinction. Maybe he can help save his father, also.~~ Shehas went into a trance like state. She saw only a small glimpse of the future. It would be something that she would hold close to heart and hope part of it will come about.  
  
  
~~At that Luke found his voice. "No. You're coming with me. I'll not leave you here. I've got to save you."  
"You already have, Luke," Vader whispered.  
"Father, I won't leave you," Luke protested.~~  
  
  
Shehas could see the explosions that exploded around the father and son. She wanted to urge them to get out of the dying station. "Please, hurry--before you die along side this station." Both father and son couldn't really hear her. She could see Vader pull his son closer to whisper into his ear. She walked closer to hear what was being said.  
  
  
~~Luke, you were right...and you were right about me...Tell your sister...you were right."~~  
  
  
Shehas Kenobi woke up from the trance with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Queen Amidala looked at Shehas with concern. "What wrong?" Jar Jar Binks was also waiting for Shehas's answer.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Shehas looked around and saw the concern looks that her friends were showing. "It's not what you think. Nothing has happen to Obi-Wan and the others. This has something to do with the future. And--something, I would like to keep to myself for awhile."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ChiroBlade was back inside her Betpagir. She walked into the section that had her holocam.  
  
"You summons me, Master." ChiroBlade bowed her head. She never was into kneeling for the Emperor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You didn't do as I bid." The Emperor let his irration show. "I want you to come back here to the palace."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes, my master." ChiroBlade mocked the way Vader talked to the Emperor. She knew exactly how the Emperor found about what she was doing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a knock at the door. Queen Amidala and Shehas Kenobi were both outside on the balcony drinking Letebericot juice. Jar Jar Binks was the only one who heard the knocking. He went straight to the door and opened it.  
  
"Boysa...Isa glad you are here, Obi-One."  
  
"I'm glad that I am here, also...Jar Jar." Obi-Wan smiled. "Now, where is my wife and the queen."  
  
"Theirsa outside on the balcony." Jar Jar pointed towards the sliding glass door.  
  
Skyler walked through the doorway followed closely behind him was Mason, B'angel, Zypir, Ajax, and Sapphire. These were the Jedi that stay behind and survived Vader and the Emperor's destruction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm glad that I will see the other Jedi soon." Shehas and Amidala were too busy talking to realize that they had company.  
  
"You know. I thought I would receive a better welcome than this."  
  
Shehas turned around, got up, and rushed towards her husband. Obi-Wan smiled.  
  
"Now--this is more like it." Obi-Wan Kenobi let hand slided. His hand stopped and a shock inquiring look came across his face.  
  
"Yes." Shehas shook her head in a positive motion.  
  
Now, it was Queen Amidala's time to be shock. But--she let her friends have moments alone. She went back inside to talk to the other new comers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"When did you know about it?" Obi-Wan lead his wife back towards the blastiron rod chairs and crystal glass top table.  
  
"I started speculating about it the first day on Naboo, but I didn't know for sure until that night."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm glad that you are safe, your Highness." Skyler said. He was glad that his sister didn't follow through with the Emperor's plans. ~~I wonder what happen to her. What made her change her mind?~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Obi-Wan pursed his lips. "You were right about one thing, Master. The negotiations were short."  
Qui-Gon Jinn smiled and beckoned him ahead.~~The Phantom Menace, by Terry Brooks  
  
  
@ originally finished on Monday, June 19, 2000  
  



End file.
